Homecoming
by Ineedanewnamethatisnottaken
Summary: Blue finally returns home after twelve years and bring along Silver.


I have a headcanon that Will, Karin, Blue and Silver hang out and joke around with each other after the john arc.

* * *

Some fathers must dread the thought of their teenage daughter bringing home another man, losing their child to someone else, they probably plan on ways to scare the poor boy off. I however was ecstatic, the three of us were finally reunited. Hopefully some evil organization wouldn't come to sweep one of us away from each other. Though this situation was awkward, in his wife and his dreams Blue would still be the nice girl from all those years ago and everything would be fine. She changed and it was the fairytale reunion, she left to go after Team Rocket and they didn't hear from her for a year. My mind was flighty today jumping from subject to subject and I decided to take a look at the boy. The first thing that stood out was his bright red hair, the second his cold silver eyes and his silence. Blue had left to move her things upstairs leaving them at the dinner table with the silent boy, not even introducing him and saying his name, just dropping him off like it was normal.

"So, why don't you introduce yourself and tell us how you met our daughter?" My wife questions, she must have come to her wits before me.

"Sorry, I was shocked when bi-Blue asked me to come over, my name is Silver. I met her when we still worked under Pryce, I mean the mask man." He responded. Silver seemed to be a quiet boy, his movements were quick and catlike. Though the more shocking statement was how long he knew our daughter.

"Mask man..." My wife commented. "It may hurt to ask but what happened there." She asked gently, I was surprised she pressed on, talking about a heavy subject.

"I can't answer that question correctly, I know what I learned was not normal for children my age but it was my childhood" Silver's response was quick. "Though if you are asking if we are like the rumors of the masked children the answer is no. Blue is my older sister she taught me how to live and about the world. Your daughter saved me, do not doubt her for a second." Blue taught him how live? What did he mean by that.

"Yo, did you introduce yourself yet Silvy" Blue calls as she walks down the stairs.

"Yes, though they did start the conversation first, though." He was courteous, something that struck me since grew up in a evil group.

"Ha, you need to be more out going, it's off putting for a thirteen year old to act like that."

"No it isn't, look at Kris. The world doesn't need more Gold and Red." His comment was off handed and casual in fact there bantering was that, more casual then she was with us.

Somebody had to break the ice, Blue seemed like she was adjusted and my curiosity of what she was doing for the past twelve got the best of me.

"Blue, honey do you want to talk" It was awkward I didn't know what to say and only knew I wanted to know.

"Sure about what?" It was casual, she acting like a regular teenage girl for the most part. You wouldn't be able to tell what happened in her childhood if it wasn't for her cold glances covered by a sly smirk.

"Can you tell me about your time away from us." It came out as a murmur and wife spoke up.

"It's okay if you're uncomfortable"

"No, it's alright. So do you want to hear some stories when I lived with the masked man or after the two of us ran away." She was upfront about it, it makes makes me think that what happened wasn't so bad.

"How about after you left them." My wife asked gently and watched Blue start eating.

"I can tell a story, I assume you don't want to hear about our time stealing and conning random people."

Silver started talking for Blue, I noticed he already finished his plate. "One time Blue got arrested for public misconduct with Karin and Will, th-"

"What, that is out of context and why would you say that. You just said that they will not want to hear about our dirty deeds" Blue almost spit out her food and slammed her fist to the table.

"It's a funny story" Silver replied blankly.

"No it isn't. This is a reunion were I brought you to ease tension and not make my parents think I am a hoodlum." So she was worried about what would think about her, it felt nice to see she felt the same way.

"They don't think bad about you though" Silver's response was quick, his facial expression didn't change, acting like he was use to this.

"T-that isn't the point. Arrgh, when you find your dad I am going to tell him all about your thievery days." Blue off handily made that comment, I couldn't but wonder if this would break the tension.

"So how about your thievery days, honey?" I smiled as I asked.

"Oh her, she robbed professor Oak once" Silver commented and laughed.

"Well you robbed him twice" Blue shot back at him, blushing. She was like a teenager suffering from a younger sibling embarrassing her.

"No, once. At least I never conned a boy into giving all his money on hand" Silver retorted.

"Dad why did you have to ask that. Wouldn't a parent not want to know about this stuff." Blue questioned us. Her had an angry look in her eyes, but it was directed to the boy next to her. The look directed to us was a sad one, a child hoping she didn't disappoint her parents.

"Maybe, but we want to know everything that happened the good and the bad, so we could accept you for you. Not a girl pretending to be someone she is not, all these years we wanted our daughter back, we accept that you must have changed. After all you were five at the time." I replied.

"Told you so"

"I don't need your commentary"

"Really, and here I thought you liked my company for the past twelve years, was wrong. Were you just playing the long-con to make me help you. I feel used." Silver smirked at her.

"Yep, I definitely used you all this time. The many times I cried for you and your suicidal tactics were crocodile tears." Blue's response was sarcastic, and her reply to my heartfelt confession was non-existent.

"So honey, how good are you a crocodile tears?" My wife joked.

"Enough to make the harden criminal next to me regret his actions" She smirked.

We continued joking and telling each other stories for the rest of the night. Blue starting blushing from embarrassment when we told the to of them about her childhood stories. Silver continued his about the time her had to bail out those three, surprising enough Karin and Will were also masked children.

"So Karin and Will once got drunk and started picking fights to random people and decided that they would get married. For some reason they called Blue to be the best man, the flower girl, and the ring boy. They were in Goldenrod, since a bunch of people elope there it was perfectly reasonable for a drunk person to that there. Though they decided they would get married to a church, the nearest chapel. When Blue and I arrived there they were throwing flowers at the church and professing their love for it to the priest. Blue decided to drag them away but got in a fight with them. The priest called the police earlier and they finally arrived at the crime scene. So they reasonably arrested Blue, Will, and Karin. They left me alone since I was a twelve year old kid who just happened to be at the scene of the crime-"

"RESONABLY? HOW? I WAS TRYING TO STOP THEM, YOU JUST LAUGHED AND TOOK A VIDEO" She yelled out. "The first time I get arrested I'm not even doing the crime-"

"So I had I had to bail them out the next day" Silver quickly interjects. My wife yawned next to me, I looked up at the clock and realized it was twelve. Our old age was getting to us and realized how tired I was.

"Well it's getting late I suggest to go to sleep we can continue tomorrow"

* * *

 **I can continue this if you guys ask, or write one about Silver going home.**


End file.
